


Tomi cede (o Paciencia)

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Bill siempre decide cuándo, dónde y cómo lo quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomi cede (o Paciencia)

Era la primera vez que daban una presentación tan grande y los cuatro chicos estaban realmente nerviosos.

Gustav se la pasó haciendo flexiones o caminando de un lado a otro, mientras Georg miraba televisión, sin dejar de moverse buscando una posición más cómoda.

—Tom —susurró Bill, arrodillándose a un lado del sillón.

Su hermano no había dejado de afinar su guitarra durante un cuarto de hora, y ya sospechaba que lo hacía más por manía que por otra cosa.

—Qué.

—Quiero… ya sabes, ahora.

Tom le miró por encima de su Gibson y frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza y rasgó algunos acordes, de nuevo.

—Tomi…

—No —contestó tajante.

El concierto se iniciaba en unos minutos, y eso no les daba tiempo, además… Tom miró de reojo a Bill, éste estaba mordiéndose el labio y tenía los ojos muy brillantes, abiertos de par en par.

—Vas a arruinarte el cabello… o el maquillaje —alegó, convencido.

Gustav pasó cerca de ellos en su caminata imparable y Tom suspiró. Bill le sacudió de un hombro y siguió pidiéndole en silencio que cediera.

— Bill, pero…

—Tom.

Un par de segundos pasaron y con sorpresa, Georg y Gustav vieron como salían de la estancia un sonriente Bill y un resignado Tom.

—¡No se pierdan! Falta poco para que comience el concierto…

* * *

Bill miró con satisfacción su reflejo, confirmando que todo estaba en perfecto estado.

—Listo.

—¿Listo qué? —preguntó Tom, adormilado.

La noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde jugando poker con Gustav y Georg, y lo único que quería hacer era dormir y más considerando que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

—¡Tom! —El tono usado hizo que una mueca de dolor se pusiera en el nombrado.

Intuía que lo que venía a continuación incluía de todas formas a él dejando la cama y caminando como autómata a donde quisiera su hermano.

—No… no me voy a mover de aquí —advirtió.

—Pero, Tomi, necesito que lo hagas, además ya tienes auto y licencia.

Sus ojos cerrados ayudaban a que su mente aletargada comenzase a perderse aún más, sin embargo, una mano se deslizó entre las sábanas y le acarició el vientre.

—Mierda.

—Tomi.

Las caricias siguieron y Tom gruñó un par de maldiciones, antes de levantarse.

* * *

Era la cena de navidad y, como siempre, tenían unos días de descanso para pasarlo en familia.

—¿Y cómo les va, muchachos? –preguntó Gordon sonriendo, mientras cortaba el asado.

—Bien —fue la corta respuesta que recibió.

Simone, entre frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo, dijo en broma que los tabloides y periodistas sabían más de sus hijos que ella misma. Todos rieron y la cena siguió su curso.

Momentos después, cuando Tom estaba sirviéndose algo de ensalada sintió como unos dedos se posaban en su regazo.

Miró hacia abajo y reconoció las uñas cuidadas, largas y pintadas. Removiéndose un poco, cuestionó con los ojos a su hermano.

Bill se limitó a sonreírle y a arrastrar sus dedos hacia sus muslos.

Notando que eso podría terminar mal, Tom bajó una mano para apartarle, sin embargo, adelantándose Bill atrapó su muñeca y la condujo hacia su entrepierna.

—Cariño, pásame el puré.

Tosiendo un poco para que la impresión no se notara demasiado, Tom obedeció al pedido de su mamá.

Minutos después Gordon se incorporaba y se alejaba de la mesa para atender una llamada telefónica y Simone se dirigía a la cocina, diciendo que faltaba más champaña.

—¿Por qué te has puesto así? —preguntó Tom en un murmuro, tratando de alejar su mano, a pesar de que Bill la agarraba con fuerza.

—No sé. —Bill sonrió o intentó, porque tuvo que morderse un labio para que un jadeo no saliera de sus labios—. Pero debes solucionarlo.

—Es tu problema, no el mío.

Escuchando el sonido de los pasos de su madre producidos por los tacones, Bill se inclinó y le habló al oído.

—No, es nuestro problema —susurró.

—Pero…

—Y dentro de unos segundos me tendrás debajo de ti, gimiendo y pidiéndote que me des con más fuerza.

Tom tragó saliva y no dijo nada porque su madre apareció, sonriendo y llevando en las manos una botella.

—Mamá, Tom no se siente bien —declaró Bill.

—¿Necesitas descansar? —preguntó, ligeramente preocupada.

—Debe ser por el estrés —se adelantó a responder el menor de los gemelos Kaulitz—. Creo que sería mejor que se excusara…

—Sí, supongo —aceptó Simone—, y Bill, ¿podrías acompañarle un rato? Por si pasa algo.

—Claro.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, Tom se vio en su habitación segundos después con el pantalón en las rodillas y jadeando.

* * *

Muchas guitarras y él. De todas las formas y colores posibles, y una sonrisa tonta que no se le quitaba de los labios.

Sin embargo, todo se volvió borroso cuando sintió un peso encima de sus piernas, obligándole a despertar con brusquedad.

Era Bill, con el cabello suelto y mordiéndose el labio. Considerando que estaban en un avión, la posición era extraña y comprometedora.

—No puedo dormir –se quejó con un puchero.

—Yo sí.

—Tom.

—Quita. —Movió un poco las piernas y su hermano hizo “no” con la cabeza.

—No puedo dormir —repitió, balanceando sus caderas un poco—. Ayúdame.

Tom jadeó, pero no por placer, sino porque sabía lo que venía.

—Estoy cansado…

—Yo haré todo —afirmó Bill, levantándose y jalándole de una mano que Tom aceptó a regañadientes.

* * *

Tom acarició detrás de las orejas y Casimir ronroneó con satisfacción, haciéndole sonreír. Se detuvo por unos segundos, suspirando, pero luego siguió acariciando al gatito con gentileza.

Si sólo Bill fuera más… así. Pero era todo lo contrario. Quizá si reaccionaba a una simple caricia ronroneando, pero eso nunca bastaba. Ni en el sexo, ni en sus exigencias diarias.

Levantó la vista y echó un vistazo a su hermano que estaba durmiendo encima del sofá.

El gatito siguió ronroneando, maullando, contento por los mimos. Dio un suspiro, se incorporó y fue hacia Bill, dejándole un beso en los labios entreabiertos.

A veces era algo difícil tratar de balancear su carácter, de tratar de mantener un equilibrio entre los dos. ¿Difícil? Sonrió para sí mismo. En algunas ocasiones una absoluta pesadilla. Y necesitaba paciencia, mucho para soportar la “tarea”.

—Tomi…

El balbuceo le hizo sonreír.

Oh, bien, aceptaba que únicamente no era paciencia lo que le hacía ceder siempre a Bill.

-fin-


End file.
